Sneggan
Sneggan is a female snow leopard who worked as a mercenary in the Mobian underground and was eventually hired by Baron Medved for her swordsmen skills. Sneggan was hired to help assassinate the current Baron of Artika and help Medved become the new Baron of Artika. After Medved became the Baron, Sneggan was hired full time to be Medved's head of guard. After the Misfits broke into the fortress, Sneggan and the other mercenaries were ordered to kill them. Sneggan got into a duel with Mr.Binks, a member of the misfits, and in the end Sneggan lost. After Medved was defeated, him and all other members of his organization were sent to the "Keep" by the Mobian World Government. Personality Sneggan is full of herself and due to her younger age, tends to exaggerate her abilities and her accomplishments to make herself seem more impressive. Sneggan is loud and obnoxious, mostly talking people's heads off with her chatter and rude mannerisms. On the same hand, she is incredibly rude and has no respect for anybody, whether they are friend or foe. She is also quite naive and tends to ignore those she finds to be "boring" and prefers to toy with her opponents rather than take them seriously. Having full confidence in her skills, Sneggan barely trains and prefers to sit back and relax. Strengths and Weaknesses Sneggan is quite fast and nimble, being able to streak across the surface and bounce off of or climb up walls with ease. Her speed also compliments her ability to deliver fast kicks or punches to her foe. Under her coat, Sneggan actually has two robot arms, given to her by Medved, these arms greatly increase her physically strength and the force of her swordplay. Her main weapons are her two swords that pop out of two tonfa looking devices. With the combined strength of her robot arms the force of her swinging the swords alone can crack a rock. Sneggan is absolutely full of herself and doesn't train as much as she should, meaning she is not up to her full ability. If she is angered, which is easy to do, she will attack rapidly which can be dangerous but, it also leaves her wide open for counter attacks upon misses. Her body itself is frail and she can be taken out with a strong hit. Backstory - 5-Year Timeskip - Sneggan worked as a mercenary in the Mobius underground for most of her life, since she grew up on the streets and learned to make a living off of killing people. She eventually found a steady pay when Medved hired her and several other mercenaries to help him kill the Baron of Artika so he could become the Baron. The plan succeeded and Medved became the new Baron and hired all his mercenaries to become part of his royal court. Once rumor spread the Misfits were coming to take down Medved, he set them all on high alert. This soon became reality, when the Misfits found a way into Medved's fortress and Medved sent the mercenaries to kill all the Misfits. Sneggan was able to chase them down a hallway and ambushed them, but was stopped by their swordsman Mr.Binks. Binks stopped Sneggan's attack and let the others escape to find Medved. Sneggan attacked Binks with full force and taunted him constantly about her superior power. However, Binks's more precise and elegant style of fighting was able to counter Sneggan's more barbaric full force style. Once Baron Medved was defeated, Sneggan and all the other mercenaries were handed over to the Mobian World Government and locked away in "The Keep". Category:Snow Leopard Category:Cat Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Neutral Evil